An initial set of software may be installed on a computer system. Subsequently, updates to the initial installation may become available. The updates may relate to corrections or bug fixes as well as improvements or additional features in connection with a wide variety of different areas. The foregoing software updates, such as operating system updates, may be downloaded and installed in an automated fashion with minimal disruption. Besides updates, there may be other software, such as a new application, which may be used on a computer system and which becomes available subsequent to the initial installation. While installing updates in an automated fashion may be desirable, automated installation may not be desirable in connection with other types of software such as a new application. Furthermore, a user may not even be aware of what additional software is available for a computer system. One existing technique may include manually monitoring software vendors or other providers for additional software. However, such monitoring can be cumbersome and also requires user knowledge of what websites, publications, and the like, should be monitored. Information may also be needed regarding the functionality of the additional software to facilitate in determining whether to install the software. Obtaining the appropriate information to facilitate making such a determination can also be time consuming and cumbersome.